User talk:Pi.C.Noizecehx
=Hi= nice to meet you too XD and thanks for improving my templateEmperorZelos 17:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : You're welcome. :-) Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:03, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::hope to be able to add some stuff to it so its possible to use for more lettersEmperorZelos 17:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Could be, but it would be hard work. :-S However don't worry. I will try it. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::: on the one i started? XD it was inspired by you EmperorZelos 17:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: LOL That was funny. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::possibly XD any ideas how to fix so one can add any letters one want to the tempalte without having to edit the template?EmperorZelos 17:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Using the "parser functions". Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: *goes in and looks*EmperorZelos 18:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: yeah but i was hoping for a function that would be like contious so as if one had a variable called "Letter" onec ould keep on adding more and more and each time one is added a new part is added to the template ::::::: Are you planning for another language? Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: already working on one =3 =Language= And would you care to tell about your language? Its purpose that is =3 : My languge, "Toko" is a personal international language. Its purpose is: the international language that everyone can learn it easy. But nobody uses it. So Tokian words are from lots of languages. Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:01, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::thats one way to do it XD rather funny but good idea ::: Yeah, funny. XD Toko isn't complete now so I should expand it quickly. =] Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::: same with mine EmperorZelos 18:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) =Fix= I noticed the dictionary template we made gave some error on yours since you didnt use word type division but i fixed it so it works without it for you aswell =3 EmperorZelos 17:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Thank you~ Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::most welcome, on your user page i see a box, what does it say? ::: It says "This user is native speaker of Toko.". Pi.C.Noizecehx 18:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Cool EmperorZelos 19:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) =Question= Is there a way to make the wiki know where a code is placed such as on this page under the catogory "Question"? and also isolate parts of it and see what letter somethign starts with?EmperorZelos 12:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :i have an idea that would require it and would greatly appriciate the help EmperorZelos 14:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :: I didn't get what are you talking about. Would you tell me one more time? Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::the idea is basicly a template that works like that a word is inserted as a section wordhere then the description is below, but when adding the template (and using the one we did before how it generates) that it would be able to by simply inserting like that is automaticly creates a link that goes like Umbrean_Verb_C#Crelp if i in Nouns had written in the Section Crelp under C Nouns EmperorZelos 15:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Hmmm, you mean "let's create automatic link generating template"? Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Basicly, isntead of having to add both the language, the word, the letter it starts with, the word type and all that it would just need the word type tog o to and the rest is extracted from here and now EmperorZelos 16:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: You mean that template have to, In Umbrean_verb_C#Crelp, make link to Umbrean, Umbrean_Verb, Umbrean_Verb_C. Right?Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: well no, it is in Umbrean_verb_C#Crelp but when added it it would go to Umbrean_wordtype_C#Crelp where wordtype is added into the template as you write it down in Umbrean_verb_C#Crelp :::::::: I got it. You will create a template for doublemeaning words such as red(adjective) and red(noun). So when I add in English_noun_r#red, a link will created. I hope I was right? Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:33, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Correct, is taht possible? EmperorZelos 16:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Yes, maybe. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) But not in all language. That template may created seperately. A template for a language. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Care to help? ^^; EmperorZelos 16:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :: Of course I would! Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::: thanks 8D, it would ease thigns alot! EmperorZelos 17:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yet another in these under categories now that we have with language/wordtype/letter#word is it possible to extract the translation into another page and just that section alone? EmperorZelos 23:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) other template idea im full of these @w@ how about a template where one is capable to put in the stem and affixes and it shows HOW it was derived? like if in the word Original we put and so on it would give "Derived from prefix + stem + suffix" and so on? : Not-so-difficult. Pi.C.Noizecehx 01:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: But why does that template needs wordtype for parameter? Pi.C.Noizecehx 01:39, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::because the stem word can either be verb or noun if there exist a meaning to it each time, while some derivations are from the verb others are from the noun, also the point is that it link to eahc aprt, the stem/suffix/prefix are all linked to their right position :::: Got it. Pi.C.Noizecehx 02:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::yes, if you got this working i think i could have another done that can fix nouns